The Return Of Misty
by Misty Waterflower666
Summary: Set after May and Max leave, Misty returns, and her, Ash and Brock explore the Sinnoh Region together. I will add more chapters soon.


**Misty – 12**

**Ash – 12**

**Brock – 15**

**Misty**

I sat in my bedroom, ignoring my sister Daisy's nagging.

"Misty! Come here, don't just mope up there! There is a challenger here!"

Reluctantly, I ambled down the staircase, muttering sullenly. "_Stupid Daisy, stupid challenger," _My mood was black. I didn't know why I felt so down. A miserable cloud had been hanging over me since I came home, but not like this. It had been two years since I'd had the freedom I loved.

"Misty, get here now!" Daisy screamed.

"Here," I groaned, as my feet dragged me to the bottom of the stairs.

"Finally, anyway, there's a challenger waiting for you at the battle arena. Get over there before they leave!"

"Sure," I said, not bothering to protest. It would be another loss. How depressing, fifth loss of the week. From six challengers. As I took my place in the arena, I called out Starmie, as the challenger, called Robbie, pulled a Pidgeotto onto the battle field.

"It will be a two on two battle, and the challenger gets first move.

"Okay, Pidgeotto, use gust!"

The young trainers battle style reminded me of my best friend Ash Ketchum. I wondered how he was doing. Though I wouldn't admit it, I was missing my friend quite a lot. Momentarily distracted, I forgot to counter the attack, and Starmie took a critical hit.

"Hang in there Starmie!" I yelled to my friend. "Use Water Gun!"

"Counter it with gust!"

As Starmie's water gun got deflected with gust it bounded back onto Starmie, ending the match.

"Starmie, return. Good job." Starmie popped into the Pokeball. "Misty calls Staryu!"

**Ash**

"Hey Brock, you know. It's been quite boring since May and Max left,"

"Yeah, probably because you don't have anyone to argue with, Misty and May were quite argumentative."

"I miss Misty, she was our best friend..."

"Yeah, at least you have been whacked with a mallet recently. You don't have any more bruises!"

"True.." I chuckled.

"Goodnight, see you in the morning," Brock yawned, before retiring to his sleeping bag.

"Night," I murmured.

As I lay in bed, I wondered about Misty. She was probably still at the gym, battling challengers. Maybe she thought about me and Brock sometimes. I wished she would come back and travel with us.

With that thought, I drifted into a gentle sleep.

**Brock**

I could tell Ash was missing Misty. He'd been sort of... thoughtful last night. There was definitley something on his mind, and I had just the idea.

"Hey Ash," I began casually the next morning. "I was thinking, why don't we see if Misty will come along with us again?"

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed. "I mean, sure, whatever," he corrected himself.

"I'll call her," I said.

"I'll call her," Ash interrupted. He smirked. "I mean, you wouldn't want Nurse Joy thinking you had a girlfriend!"

"Good idea!" I cried. "You do it. I'll talk to Nurse Joy!" With that I dashed of, dreaming of Nurse Joy.

**Ash**

Oh boy...

**Misty**

Another match lost! Soon, Daisy will want to start doing it herself. Okay, who am I kidding? There is no way Daisy will let me go on a journey...

"Misty," she called.

"Sorry I lost," I spat sullenly.

"No, Misty you have a phone call!"

"Who is it? Tell them to go away!"

"Its Ash, he says he won't go away,"

"Coming Daisy!"

**Ash**

She finally came to the phone.

"Hey Mist!" I grinned cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"Did you want to come with us again, your sisters can manage the gym?" I said without thinking.

"I wish," Misty replied dismally.

What did she mean by that? I hoped she could still come with us. Maybe her sisters wouldn't let her. I was sure I could persuade them. Although Daisy wasn't quite as careless and easygoing as the other two.

"Why won't you come?" I said childishly.

"I'd love to," Misty sighed. "But I'm not allowed. I have to train at the gym. Plus the others don't want to do it so I have to," she looked like she was on the verge of crying.

"Let me talk to Daisy," I replied comfortingly.

**Misty**

It was nice of Ash to try, even though he didn't stand a chance. Daisy was to stubborn. I waited for the dissapointing news I knew would come. I waited and waited. Eventually, I heard Daisy skip up the stairs cheerily.

"Pack your stuff Mist, you're meeting Ash at the Pokemon centre tomorrow morning."


End file.
